Her Visitor
by AndaisLu
Summary: A month since Elizabeth Spencer left this world and her brother Steven visits her grave only to find out, a stranger is already there talking to her, carrying a bouquet of purple roses?


**HER VISITOR**

Authors Note: Ok, ok I was so bored and not asleep at 3am today I decided to write another one-shot based on my angsty Peter Pan series I wrote ages ago. This is written in Steven's POV (my OC's younger brother from 'One more time'). Dedicated to Isilriel, the one who wanted another fic ;)

Disclaimer: I own Elizabeth's family and that's it. Peter Pan belongs to the great Sir JM, yeah you know him.

It has been a month since Lizzie's funeral and the pain still hasn't lifted from our house, mum is affected the most and has become delusional telling dad how many times she's seen Lizzie talk to her outside in her favourite garden.

Dad is worried about her sanity and so is Dave and I but what can we do, my big sister with the most amazing imagination and caring nature is gone forever from us and we can't bring her back!

Realising moping and not doing my Yr 10 homework wouldn't help myself or my family I decided to take a walk.

Grabbing my thick jacket, I hurried down the stairs and pulled on my sneakers and shouted an "I'm going for a walk!" and walked out of the house feeling relieved the melancholy had lifted immediately.

It was the middle of winter and snow had lightly fallen upon London, with no idea of where I was walking to I found myself entering Kensington Gardens and taking a route that was all too familiar to me.

Damn I wish I bought flowers at the nearby florist shop.

I was reaching a place in the park near the Peter Pan statue. She lived here now and we all knew she loved it. But something caught my attention before I reached Elizabeth's grave.

Someone else was there, speaking in hushed tones to her grave!

He had his back to me but I knew he was to be a 17-year-old guy with dirty blonde wavy locks of hair, dressed in a black overcoat and carrying a bunch of purple roses I had never seen before.

I crept up slowly eager to here what he was saying and how did he knew about Lizzie. My curiousity pulled me closer and closer till I was just a tree behind the mysterious guy and I listened in on his private conversation with my dead sister.

"Why didn't you wait just one more week and I could have seen you again alive _Eliza-lady_!"

I inhaled sharply from my hiding tree, this guy certainly knew my sister he even had his own nickname for her. I continued eaves-dropping determined to find out more about him.

"I was to become a man for you and only you but how could you be so impatient, so despairing…you couldn't wait for me".

I felt sorry for this chap; I could hear grief and pain filling his words but also the unmistakable hint of affection and love? Was he a mystery boyfriend no one not even myself knew about? Questions continued to fill my mind when the young man finally answered my questions all together.

"We danced on the eve of your twentieth birthday before I returned home to finally tie up strings with the residents of Never-Neverland, to tell them I resigned my job in being their captain and I came back here to grow up…I, Peter Pan a boy who said he shall never grow up did!"

I nearly yelped in surprise…this lad was Peter Pan! The boy from Lizzie's dreams and even her farewell letter, he existed!

I watched Peter, kiss his hand and place it on the gravestone before dropping the bouquet of purple roses onto the mound of soil "I even brought your favourite roses from the garden you tended back in Never-Neverland. The blossoms that never die and live eternally".

He said his final goodbye and was about to walk away when on instinct I shouted "hey!" he paused and turned around.

The young man raised his eyebrow at him, hands stuffed in his overcoat pockets and carrying an air of confidence, this definitely was the chap from my sister's stories, diary entries and letters.

"May I help you?" he asked totally confused.

I walked up to him nervously before pulling out of my jacket pocket the old farewell letter, Lizzie had left for my family and handed it to the fairy boy and stood back.

Peter frowned at me before opening the letter and reading it carefully, his eyes bulged out before becoming watery and looking away "you're Eliza's family aren't you?" he quickly cleaned his face before giving me another bold look though I knew he couldn't keep his confident air, his eyes were red and his entire figure was shaking.

I nodded numbly "I'm her youngest brother Steven Spencer, please to meet you…Peter Pan" this startled the guy before he relaxed and a small smile came on his face.

"You know who I am? I see…"

I nodded now suddenly feeling awkward around the guy who my sister had very strong feelings for and asked slowly "why didn't you return sooner? Even on her twentieth birthday party, Lizzie looked so out of it and sad. She tried smiling for mum and dad but I knew she was really hurt inside".

Peter Pan folded his arms "I had stuff to finish in Never-Neverland and time flies here faster than in my domain". Back was his dignified pose and I had to smile remembering Lizzie's many 'imaginary' tales about him.

"Err I know this is awkward but you would like to grab a bite with me?" I asked inviting the silent young man.

Peter was surprised yet again before his face relaxed and a small smile came upon his face "yes I would like that idea" and we walked out of Kensington Gardens.

As snow continued falling, the blossoms of Never-Neverland continued to bloom on her grave and in the quietest moments within the gardens, a faint young laugh was heard.

Authors Note: And so ends the one-shot trilogy, this definitely has a feeling of closure to it but the story of Elizabeth Spencer hasn't just ended. I'm think of doing a 'pre' story when she was 12-13 and first met Peter Pan and had her own adventure. Yeah I'm thinking of doing that…what do you guys think?


End file.
